Tokyo Mew Mew Report
by KisshuLover52
Summary: Usagiki1234 and I do not own TMM. Ever want to know the differences of Mew Mew Power and Tokyo Mew Mew. Or the many reasons Usagiki1234 and I hate Masaya well here's your chance. I made this story with Usagiki1234. Plz RxR!
1. Episode 1

KisshuLover52: Hello…again

KisshuLover52: Hello…again! This is The Tokyo Mew Mew Report… usagiki1234 made the name!

Usagiki1234: I DID NOT!! Liar… baka.

KisshuLover52: :p! Go to hell. P.s. I like pie!

Usagiki1234: BAKA!! THAT'S MY LINE!!

KisshuLover52: not anymore! P.s. J spells pie as pye, for some strange reason.

Usagiki1234: J is strange!

KisshuLover52: No dur Sherlock!

Usagiki1234: … THAT'S J's LINE!! BAKA!!

KisshuLover52: Anyway, Our first segment is: Don't Follow Kisshu's Example!:

KisshuLover52: If you want a girlfriend/boyfriend, here's the 1rst tip: Don't kiss her/him when you first meet! That's a wonderful way not to get them to fall in love!

Usagiki1234: It is true!!

KisshuLover52: You're weird, you know that right?

Usagiki1234: 'insert evil laugh here'

KisshuLover52: Next up is… Reasons Why Masaya Should Go To Hell:

He's a freak

I hate, I mean we, hate him

He didn't tell Ichigo that he knew she was a mew mew

He didn't tell anyone that he was The Blue Knight

He's a tree hugger

He's an ecosystem boy

He just plain weird!

KisshuLover52: Next is… Usagiki1234 and I singing Bad Boy by Cascada.

KisshuLover52/Usagiki1234:

Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand that I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand that I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

(music plays in background)

You once made this promise to stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand that I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

Won't you be my bad boy

But understand that I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Usagiki1234: Cascada RULES!! I will now be singing Good and Broken by Miley Cyrus:

Are you overloaded

Candy coated

Your life's imploding now

There's a risk worth taking

A pain worth aching

On this hollow ground

(We can)

Let go

Don't hold onto hollow

Life's hardest parts

When we pick a stop

Let's keep on rocking to the rhythm of our hearts

We can

We can

Break out of here

Jump on over there

Where the end is clearer

We can

We can

Forget the place when an arm breaks

Become a broken chain

Yeah

We are broken chains

Yeah

Good and broken

Find the magic go and gra-

KisshuLover52: Do our version!

Usagiki1234: Our version!? Why?!

KisshuLover52: Because I want you to!

Usagiki1234: FINE!!:

Find the Mew Aqua

Go and grab it

Your fate is in your hands

Come on

Find a reason

To believe in

Just tell yourself

We can

We can

We can

Break out of hear

Jump on over there

Where the end is clearer

We can

We can

Forget the place when an arm breaks

Become a broken chain

Yeah

We are broken chains

Yeah

Good and broken

Get off your seat

On your feet

Raise your hands fill

Let it go

Lose control

Feel it in your soul

Don't you know what you can do

If you have faith in you

Let's not be invisible

There's no where light

And life is good

KisshuLover52: You're done!

Usagiki1234: FINE!! REMEMBER, PIE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!

KisshuLover52: That's the first line written on her fanfiction profile! Anyways, Chose from these songs for Usagiki1234 to sing next episode. At the end of every episode, we will show you our favorite review from any of my stories.

Songs:

Friend (Anime song)

One In A Million (Hannah Montana)

Sk8er Boi (Version Usagiki1234 and I made up)

Girlfriend (Avril Lavinge)

Usagiki1234/KisshuLover52: SEE YA NEXT TIME!!


	2. Episode 2

KisshuLover52: We got 1 review for this story so far… Usagiki1234 is going to be singing Sk8er Boi

KisshuLover52: We got 1 review for this story so far… Usagiki1234 is going to be singing Sk8er Boi.

Usagiki1234: YAY!!... I guess.

KisshuLover52: Unfortunatley for Usagiki1234, I decided to just use the regular version.

Usagiki1234: Damn you!

Sk8er Boi: (sung by Usagiki1234):

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know.

I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know.

KisshuLover52: Awesome! That was requested by the only person who reviewed besides usagiki1234. Her username is MewMewSuika212. Arigato for being the only one besides usagiki1234 to review!

Usagiki1234: I reviewed 'cause I didn't want to email her through **my** email!

KisshuLover52: SHUT UP!! I'm talking now. Well… we don't really have anything else to do right now so… let's end episode 2, I guess. Plz review with any song that you want Usagiki1234 to sing! Here's the review I picked: From: eevee412:

hahahahahahaha yayness! My thoughts exactly! Die die die, Masaya, close your fing mouth, die die die Masaya, I'll be seeing you in hell (based on a random Aidan song).

KisshuLover52: That was a review for the Masaya Can Go To Hell songfic! Thanks for agreeing with me eevee412!!

Usagiki1234/KisshuLover52: See ya next time!! Plz Review!!


	3. Epsiode 3

KisshuLover52: Welcome to episode 3 of The TMM Report

KisshuLover52: Welcome to episode 3 of The TMM Report!!

usagiki1234: Hello! Today I'm going to sing Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada!

usagiki1234:

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

KisshuLover52: That was requested by Footymew101!

usagiki1234: Next up is Don't Follow Kisshu's Example!!

KisshuLover52: If you want a girlfriend/boyfriend don't do this: Try and kill your targets boyfriend/girlfriend! Just wait until they dump them!

usagiki1234: We have music for you people!

-Giant screen comes from nowhere-

Summer's comin'  
There're gonna drive us crazy  
Let's go!  
Oh yeah

When I saw him diving,  
Diving deep into the deep end  
I just had to ask my girlfriend  
Who he was  
She said I don't know his name  
But, he's been sweating you all day  
So maybe you should dive in  
With him, girl because

Summer's here, the radio is playin'  
All the songs we know  
There're gonna drive us crazy  
Ready set go!

Summertime guys  
School is out, the sun is shinin'  
Summertime guys  
I think I wanna make him mine  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys

Saw him at the movies  
Yeah, he said he thought he knew me  
From the mall or maybe school,  
And he was hot  
Said there was a party  
On the beach at seven-thirty  
Would I like to meet him there?  
I said "Why not?"

I call my girls on the phone  
Said there's a party goin' on  
It's time to light this rocket  
Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!

Summertime guys  
School is out, the sun is shinin'  
Summertime guys  
I think I wanna make him mine  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys  
Summertime guys

Summer's here, radio is playin'  
All the songs we know  
There're gonna drive us crazy  
Ready set go!

Summertime guys  
School is out, the sun is shinin'  
Summertime guys  
I think I wanna make him mine  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys

Summertime guys  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys

KisshuLover52: That song is from the Kim Possible soundtrack!

usagiki1234: The next song is called This Year!

Na na na…  
This year is gonna be incredible  
This year is gonna be the one  
All the planets are linin' up for me  
This year I'm gonna have fun

This year, I'll paint my masterpiece  
This year I'll be recognized  
I feel, I'll fall in love for real  
This year, this year

January, I'll learn to fly  
February, love's gonna find me  
March, April, May,  
I'll get carried away  
Ooh, ooh

This year, I'm gonna reach a pinnacle  
This year, I'll get to the top  
People will ask,  
"Where'd she get that energy?"  
This year I'm never gonna stop

January, I'll learn to fly  
February, Love's gonna find me  
March, April, May,  
I'll get carried away  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

This year is gonna be incredible  
This year is gonna be the one  
All the planets are linin' up for me  
This year I'm gonna have fun  
I'm gonna have fun

Just watch me  
This year, this year, this year  
This year I will be havin' fun  
Just watch me having fun  
This year

usagiki1234: Next is It's Just You!

You can do the things  
That can't be done  
You can win the fights  
That can't be won  
When you're on a mission  
You see it through  
'Cause the save the world thing  
Is what you do

That's the way it has to be  
It just comes so naturally

It's just you  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
You're practically unstoppable  
It's you  
Totally untoppable  
It's you, it's you, it's you  
You're Kim Possible

When the earth's in trouble  
And we're in distress  
We can call you, beep you,  
Send an SOS  
Situation resolved  
You never say maybe  
From here on out it's  
Plain that - baby

That's the way it has to be  
It just comes so naturally

It's just you  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
You're practically unstoppable  
It's you  
Totally untoppable  
It's you, it's you, it's you  
You're Kim Possible

It's not a secret, or a sign  
It's not the way the stars align  
It's just exactly what is true  
Not a superhero, it's just you

It's just you  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
You're practically unstoppable  
It's you  
Totally untoppable, it's you  
You're simply Kim Possible

It's you  
Doin' the impossible  
Practically unstoppable  
You're totally untoppable  
It's you, it's you, it's you  
It's you baby.

KisshuLover52: See ya next time!

usagiki1234: Plz review with a song that you want me to sing!!


	4. Episode 4

Hiya ppls! I'm going to tell you a little something incase you didn't know. I was KisshuLover52 but I lost my password. BUT GUESS WHAT!!! I FINALLY FOUND MY PASSWORD!!!. I'm continuing The Tokyo Mew Mew Report. Hmm. Long sentence. Oh well! Here's the Report!

KisshuLover52- Welcome to The Tokyo Mew Mew Report!

Usagiki1234- Sorry it's been so long!

KisshuLover52: Well first of all I'm back. I finally my account back! I'm so sorry that I've been gone. Well good thing I made another account! I will be continuing Kidnapped By Xana, American Idol Code Lyoko Version, Gina's Pokemon Adventures or whatever, and all the other stories I wrote in my other account.

Usagiki1234: Now our names will be U# and KL#.

KL#: Okay. First thing's first! A review wanting U# to sing our version of Sk8er Boi. It's a little different from before but only by a few lines. Go ahead U#!

U#:

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was real smart

She did ballet

What more can I say?

She wanted him back

He'd never tell

Secretly he wanted back as well

All of his agents stuck up their nose

They had a problem with her pretty clothes

She was a ballet girl

He said cya later girl

She wasn't smart enough for him

He had a real smart brain

But his head was up in space

He needed to come back down to Earth

Five years from now

He sits at home

Feeding Miki he's all alone

Turns on TV

Guess who he sees

Minto rocking on MTV

Calls up agents

They already know

They've all got tickets to see the show

He tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looking up at the sister he turned down

She was a ballet girl

He said cya later girl

She wasn't smart enough for him

Now she's a superstar

Slamming on her guitar

Her pretty face shows what she's worth

Sorry boy but you missed out

What that girl's like

I found out

We are more then just good friends

We are mew mews to the end

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the girl she used to be

There is more than meets the eye

Just go home boy its over

He's just a boy

She's just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

There together again

But it's too bad

That the other mew mews were there

She was a ballet girl

He said cya later girl

she wasn't smart enough for him

I'll be in the studio

Singing a song she wrote

About 5 girls she used to know

She was a ballet girl

He said cya later girl

She wasn't smart enough for him

I'll be in the studio

Singing the song she wrote

About 5 girls she used to know

KL#: TADAH!!! Hope you liked it A WolfDragon's Kitty (person that asked for her to sing it).

U#: Next up is Don't follow Kisshu's example! If you want a boy/girlfriend, don't do this: Attack boy/girls friends and try to kill them.

KL#: Next is a song requested by Very Annoied AIMelody. Cascada; Magic Summer Night.

U#:

Com'on happy people get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night (shakalakaboom!)

Com'on happy people get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night

School is out that's all what we need  
Stars are shinning so bright  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night(shakalakaboom!)

Are you ready?

Com'on!

Get up and dance!

Shakalakaboom!

Com'on happy people get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night (shakalakaboom!)

School is out that's all what we need  
Stars are shinning so bright  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night ( c-c-com'on)

Get up and dance!

Com'on happy people get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night (com'on)

School is out that's all what we need  
Stars are shinning so bright  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night!

Shakalakaboom!

KL#: Next up, is a new segment. How would you spend your money if you were Minto? I'll need reviews from at least 5 reviews to do this segment next time. Review with something that you would buy with Minto's money. And my favorite review of the day is: WTH? Okay. O.O (backs away very slowly); reviewed by: A WolfDragon's Kitty. Lol. That review is for my story: My Very Strange and Random Dream.

U#: Don't forget to review with a song for me to sing! XD

KL# and U#: CYA NEXT TIME!!!! XD


End file.
